1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new ventilating construction, such as for a cold frame, for a crawl space for a building, etc., and to a new method of making such a ventilating construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a ventilating construction comprising a sheet of material having an opening means therethrough and a flap means hinged to the sheet for opening and closing the opening means.